A Different Brand
by Mr. Reckless
Summary: When Lucy wakes up one morning, her eyes are a different colour, she can do things that normal mortals can't do and she is having recurring dreams each night, ones that she can't explain. Can the Drakes figure out what's going on before Lucy gets hurt?
1. Snippet

A Different Brand –a Drake Chronicles story.

When Lucy wakes up one morning, her eyes are a different colour, she can do things that normal mortals can't do and she is having recurring dreams each night, ones that she can't explain. Can the Drakes figure out what's going on before Lucy gets hurt?

**A.N. Here is a little snippet of the first chappie, since I am not finished on it, yet. I would appreciate it if you would give me some ideas, because I'm kinda stuck. Anyway here it goes . . .**

It was about six am early morning, and I knew that I never ever woke up this early. My alarm clock was set for eight, and it was set that way for a reason. I watched the sun shine through the special glass as I began to try to get up.

Emphasis on the '_try_'.

It was then that I realised that Nicholas, my boyfriend was laid out next to me, his arm locked around my waist. I carefully unwound it then placed it on the blanket we had been lying on. I didn't know that he had crept into my bed while I was sleeping last night. Usually it would have been something that I would have remembered, even if I was asleep. It was strange, like I could sense his presence, no one else's. Just his.

Like I said, it was strange._ I_ was strange. My _life_ was strange.


	2. Chapter 1, full

A Different Brand –a Drake Chronicles story.

When Lucy wakes up one morning, her eyes are a different colour, she can do things that normal mortals can't do and she is having recurring dreams each night, ones that she can't explain. Can the Drakes figure out what's going on before Lucy gets hurt?

It was about six am early morning, and I knew that I never ever woke up this early. My alarm clock was set for eight, and it was set that way for a reason. I watched the sun shine through the special glass as I began to try to get up.

Emphasis on the '_try_'.

It was then that I realised that Nicholas, my boyfriend was laid out next to me, his arm locked around my waist. I carefully unwound it then placed it on the blanket we had been lying on. I didn't know that he had crept into my bed while I was sleeping last night. Usually it would have been something that I would have remembered, even if I was asleep. It was strange, like I could sense his presence, no one else's. Just his.

Like I said, it was strange._ I_ was strange. My _life_ was strange.

Anyway, I placed a feathery kiss on his forehead before sneaking out the door. I walked up the hallways, down the stairs and into the main sitting room, where I sat down. Hence the name 'sitting room'. I turned the TV on with the remote, looking at the screen light up with LG, Lifes Good. Snorting, when _The Vampire Diaries_ came on. It was nothing like the book, and nothing like real vampires. I mean, she had blonde hair and blue eyes in the book, a friend called Meredith, as well as Bonnie, and a little sister. In the TV show she had brown hair and eyes, just Bonnie and a little brother named Jeremy. _That_ dream just died.

I had read it as a kid, and the Night World series. Oh – and the Secret Circle books.

Yeah, I was a big L. J. Smith fan back then, but then I learned that the vamps in her books were a big lie, and lost interest quickly. I looked down at my night gown; it was a silk one that reached my knees. Lace covered its edges, and my feet were bare. I didn't really like slippers, they were just copies of proper shoes. I immediately shivered at the thought, as I said, I was strange back then.

I flipped through the channels, until I found something actually watchable. In the end, I decided on a repeat of Celebrity Juice, and sat there watching it for a while. Then I got real bored and went to grab a drink of sprite.

Yeah – I'm not the healthiest on the block, but what do I care?

Going back to the sitting room, a Sprite in hand, I saw that Celebrity Juice had ended and wanted to go see if my YouTube video had gotten any hits, and that thought practically drove itself home.

My classmate, Ehlana had practically forced me to make a video for the fundraiser in our school, as I was quite good at media.

When I got home, I saw that it had gotten 257 hits, and nearly danced around my room. Probably from my classmates and school, but a views a view **(The moto I go on xx . . . Ish) **I listened to Taylor Swift for a little while, then got bored of her, and went on to Paramore. Now, them, I really liked. I put their new album on, Brand New Eyes, and listened to Careful, the first track.

I got my cell out of my little clutch bag and quickly texted Nicholas, saying that I had gone home and that I'd come back later. We'd begun to spend less time with each other, as I had gone back to school two weeks back, and had already gotten two hour detention four times.

Rebel – I know.

My Mom didn't though; I just told her that I'd gone to the Drake's straight after school. Between spending time with Solange, Nicholas and detention, I didn't get much time to myself. Luckily, it was a Saturday morning, so I didn't have to go back to school.

Yet.

I got _really_ bored and decided to go pack my bag for Monday, so that I didn't spend even less time with the Drakes because of stupid school. I looked at my schedule for Monday.

8: 50 am – Registration

Period 1 – English

Period 2 – Math

Break 11: 15 – 11: 35

Period 3 - Drama

Lunch 12: 35 – 1: 35

Registration – 1: 35 – 1: 40

Period 4 – Art

Period 5 – Chemistry

Joy. At least I had Drama and Art, I actually liked those two. My friends said that I was amazing at all of the art things, such as: Drama, Media, painting, drawing, and all that. My drama teacher actually said that I should be an actress, that I could be as big as Emily Browning, and Miley Cyrus. I laughed so much when she said that I'd be good in a horror movie. She looked at me like I was some crazy psycho, which I can understand. My _life_ was practically a horror movie, ghosts and ghouls, vampires and beasts. My friends, however, thought that I should be a director, or an artist, I had just laughed and said that i didn't think so. I didn't know what I wanted to be, and just wanted to let life surprise me.

It wasn't like I had planned on dating Nicholas, it just sort of happened. I hadn't realised that I liked him until somebody threatened Solange, and we had to go on a mission together.

How sad is _that?_

_**A.N. I do not own the Drake Chronicles; the great Alyxandra Harvey does. **_

_**Stupid writer (not really, I LOVE you! You are on the sheet inside my PSHEE folder with the Drakes all over the outside!). I will try to UD frequently, but now I'm busy with my other Drake story, 2012 Drake Chronicles (exciting title, I know), and school. Damn, I hate grammar school and all the homework! Oh- and blame my mother if I don't update as regularly as I would like, as she took my iPod away. (Yeah, I know that my iPod has nothing to do with my fanfic, but I LOVE **_ITTT!_** WAHH!) I love Ehlana from my form, and Alicia and Ceri. Love U Guyss! Thankks to Ehlana for reviewing, this early on! And the rest of you. Uou know who you are!**_

_**My finger is blue and fat.**_

_**Love Ellie xxx**_

_**P.S. See? Told you I babble. Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN – Guess what! I got my iPOd, books and TV BACK! ROCK ON MUM! How awesome am I! Lol xx anywayyz, this is after Blood Feud, before Out for blood, sorry if I didn't make that clear in the last chappie xx :D**

Later that day, I was still in my room, and alone, as usual. As my parents weren't coming back for another two and a half weeks. So that meant that I only had so long left of my sweet chocolaty freedom and heaven. It was about four pm and I was hungry. And I mean _hungry_. Quickly, I dashed downstairs and into my fridge. In opening the fridge I realised that my Mom and Dad had only bought tofu-ish things and foods.

Oh- my life was a joy sometimes.

I scanned the room for my clutch bag **(Yeah, I'm obsessed with them lately xx lol) **and soon spotted it. I had gotten dressed at about one in my normal trademark silver jewellery and a black silk scarf. Those going with a pink dress that went up to just above my knees, black lace covered it and a pair of black boots finished it. I like to dress up for nothing a lot, and I tended to head towards the posher look, really. Solange, on the other hand, went for the every-day-chick-cargos-and-tank top-look. We were so different.

It was perfect.

Grabbing my bag, I headed down the hallway, combing through my hair with a brush I'd found on the side-table. I hadn't looked in the mirror or put make up on today, as I didn't expect to need to go out. My door opened with a light push and I quickly felt the cold air chill me. There were actual goose-bumps rising on my arms, and it was not even that cold. The sun was shining, and just a light breeze was hitting me, but a freezing gale blowing around me, whipping my short hair wildly around my features.

I guess I should of worn tights or leggings, I thought. Putting my clutch bag in between my arm and side, I skipped to my car and sat in my driver's seat. I turned it on and the radio came on._ Loud._

When I went to turn it down, I saw that it was only on twenty-nine.

Weird, since it could go up to fifty, and I didn't think that_ that _was loud, usually.

My phone then decided to vibrate in my clutch, and I plucked it out, reading the caller ID.

_Julian_.

What the freaking hell did he want? Clicking on _read_, I did what I said I'd do by clicking that button.

_Hey bbe x wanna hang out 2dayy? X_ _J._

WHAT THE HELL? I decided that I'd ignore it, or else I'd break the buttons pressing them.

_More like kill the buttons._ Ugh. Who the bloody hell did he think that he _was_? _Babe? _I shook my head and drove off, gritting my teeth all the way. I was murdering my steering wheel with the iron grasp that I had on it. My knuckles were dead white.

SO was my arms, I discovered when I looked down. The sweet shop was only a couple of streets away, hopefully I wouldn't break the wheel off by a few minutes.

I didn't actually break my car; it turned out, when I got to the sweet shop. I grabbed a latte from the machine in the corner and then a couple of blueberry muffins and several bags of sweets. That would be enough to last me and couple of hours.

Or just one.

I went to the counter, where there was a girl about a couple of years older than me looking down at her phone, completely side tracked.

I waited for a second before saying, "Hello?" She looked up at me, and I swear that her eyes fell out of the sockets. I placed the things that I wanted in front of me, confused. The girl looked frightened. She quickly scanned them, not looking up at me until the end, when she'd finished. She placed them in a bag and handed it to me, before whispering, "$6. 55, please."

I gave it to her and she shoved the money into a till. "Thank you. Goodbye."

When I got near the door, it smelt very strongly of liquorice and sweets. It wasn't usually this strong, just a light scent. I was so confused that when I walked out to my car I pushed open the door of the shop with such force that it slammed into the window next to it with the handle, and I didn't even notice until I heard the giant bang that I'd created. Blushing slightly, I drove off again, to my home.

When I got there, I went straight upstairs and onto my Apple Laptop. I laid on my bed, stomach down and feet crossed in the air. I then clicked on the internet browser and typed in _fb _for Facebook. Logging on, I grabbed the bag that I'd gotten from the shop, took out a muffin and continued to sip my latte.

A message from Julian popped up when I was chatting to Rachel, Ceri and Elhana. Damn, didn't he know when to give up? I closed his chat, not even bothering to read it, and carried on with Elhana and the others.

_Julians on xx :/_ I typed to Rachel.

_Ooh, wats he sayin?_ She soon responded.

_I ignored him x he txted b4 sayiin ya wanna hang out x was NOT impressed._

_As u wudnt b xx g2g x bii x :D good luvk with J._

_Mhmmmm . . . _xx bii x

Little did I know that she was dating Julian.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A.N. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've had a lot on my plate; lots of homework and all that crap. Well, here you are and I hope you enjoy it! And sorry that it's soooo short! Even for me!**_

_**P.S. has anybody else noticed that on page 50 of HAS/ MLL B that it spells Helena's name Helene, or is it supposed to be like that? COnFuZzlEd! Anywayzz, here it GOESS **_____________

It was about nine o'clock at night, so I decided that the drakes would probably be up, by now. I shoved my flip flops on and grabbed my phone from the nightstand it was laying on, making my way down the hallway for about the tenth time that day.

When I got to the outskirts of the Drakes compound, I began to randomly grin. I didn't actually know why, I just _did_ it. Odd.

Nicholas must have smelt my spicy scent coming his way or heard my heart beat , because he met me at the doorway. He smiled that rare crooked grin of his, and, as usual, my stomach gave a small flutter in response. I got out of my car and he just simply said, "Hey."

That itself made me want to collapse.

In a good way.

"Hey," I replied, my lips twitching upwards. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair lightly. I breathed in his comforting scent – and it wasn't just because of his pheromones that made me feel relaxed – just him being himself. I reluctantly pulled out of the embrace and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the Drake hose. It was an old Victorian hose, partly rebuilt because of the damned Helios-Ra, with a few storeys and old bricks in places that dated back decades.

I l_oved_ it.

We walked through the doorway holding hands, and into the lounge, where I found Logan, Solange, Isabeau and Kieran sitting on the two sofas. My best friend looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I automatically responded. I was like a robot. I began to take my dark tinted glasses off to rub my eyes; I was still a bit groggy from the morning, seems as I spent the day relaxing on Facebook, YouTube and chatting to school friends.

"What the-" Solange started, and finished with her two brothers, Isabeau and Kieran, "-Hell?"

"What?" I asked, confused, and looked around the room, searching for any signs towards what the _freaking hell_ they were on about. All I found was the same patterns n their faces on _what the?_

"Seriously, guys? What?"

"Y-your eyes," Sol stammered. I was quite worried for her at this point. Yes, they were green.

So . . . ? I took my glasses off fully, and their eyes widened so much that I swear that they fell out and on to the laminate flooring.

"What's up with my eyes?" I sighed.

It was about thirty whole seconds before anybody answered my question. It was Logan, in the end.

"Lucy, they're," he began.

"They're . . . ?" I asked, impatient.

"Lucy, your eyes have changed. They're a different colour."

"A different green? A shade lighter, darker. . .?"

Now it was Isabeau's go to answer.

"No, they're purple."

_**A.N. Once again, sorry it's soooo short, but I promise that I will update again tomorrow x Thanks reviewers x **_____


	5. Chapter 5

**I just had to update, as I got new 3 inch stilettos, yesterday, and I'm **_**happy!**_

**Thankks reviewers xx **** And sorry that this chapter is really short, but I wrote this in school at break . . .So, yeah. The bell just rung.**

**I don't own anything; the wonderful Alyx Harvey does.**

"Purple?" I laughed. They all looked at me incredulously, like I was crazy or something.

Ha.

Because there was anything new about _that_.

"You expect me to believe that my eyes are _purple?_" I continued laughing, and they continued staring at me.

"Well, seems as they _are, _then yes," Logan shot at me. I frowned.

"Really? Because if you're kidding, then . . ." I said.

"We're serious, look," Sol said, taking out a small compact from the drawer next to her and holding it out for me to take, so I did. I glanced at them before looking at my reflection.

My eyes_ were _purple, and yet I actually looked . . . Beautiful? Was I dreaming? Sure, Nicholas had told me that I was beautiful, but he was the boyfriend. He was obliged to. _Really? Was I dreaming?_

I looked over the mirror at them and blinked.

_Oh my God._

_They weren't lying._

**The bell just rung.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, guys. Here it is finally! I have some questions to ask you at the end, but . . . For now, on with the show!**

**I own nothing, Alyxandra Harvey owns it.**

**DaMn.**

By now I was practically hyperventilating, and the others were sitting so still that they could have easily been statues. Nicholas had sat down, but I hadn't realised until he spoke up.

"Lucy, I'm assuming that you didn't know that your eyes are Purple, then?" he questioned, all in one gulp of air. It sounded more like `Lucyimasumindatyadidn'tknowthatyaeyeswerefurfle? `

I felt interrogated.

I shook my head after decoding what he had said in my head.

"We should get Dad or Uncle Geoffrey," suggested Sol.

"Definitely," agreed Logan. "I'll go get him," he muttered before running off at full vampire speed.

"Isabeau?" Solange asked, so quietly that I barely even heard her. I knew that Isabeau definitely did, because . . .

You know . . .

Vampire.

"Yes?" Isabeau replied, polite as always. One of the many perks of being alive in, like, 1845; you stay polite for about 100 more years. Or more.

"Do you know if anything's wrong? I mean, I know that you are quite spiritual and everything, so I thought that-"

Isabeau interrupted Solange's rambling, yet still managed to stay nice and polite. She shook her head lightly.

"_Non_, I haven't heard anything. _Non," _she repeated. "I've seen many things, being what I am. A Hound. But this to a human . . ." she trailed off. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, just as Geoffrey walked into the lounge, guided by Logan. They were in mid conversation.

"So . . . Lucky's eyes are violet?" Geoffrey, the scientist of the drake family and household, asked Logan, the second youngest drake brother. He was also one of the most charming, next to Quinn and, of course, Nicholas.

"Right," Logan confirmed. "Look," he gestured towards me and Geoffrey looked in my direction. He started walking to me and carefully looked at my eyes, as if I were going to freak out on him and run away, yelling, _"What did you do to my pants?"_ or, _"Kill the washing machine!"._ Those were just for arguments sake, though. I would probably scream, _"Kill the vampire,"_ `not _washing machine`_.

"Yes, indeed. It is true that they have suffered through some changes," he said after a moment of pure silence.

I felt the sudden urge to say, "No, I would never _ever_ have guessed!", but then I thought that that would be quite rude, considering that he was only trying to help me.

His eyes suddenly widened.

"What, now?" I sighed. Bored of the game we were playing; they figure out something about me, and I just get to stand there, looking like a fish** (A.N. Yes, I know that fish don't stand, but it's a thing that my friend, Max, said to another friend, Liam, in Year six, and my friend Gemma and I were all like, "fish don't stand, and then . . . Well, I probably shouldn't get into it; it's a **_**long**_** story).**

"Your eyes . . ." Logan trailed off.

Ugh, what now?

". . . They changed colour again, they went from this _really_ red-Ish colour to orange. They're still orange," Solange said. I held up the mirror I was still holding in my hand. They _were_ orange.

Damn.

This day was just getting better and better.

Geoffrey took a hold on my chin do that he could examine my eyes properly. I really felt like I was at the optician's

When he took out one of those little eye microscopes was when the optician feeling seriously started to kick off.

"Well, there has been some disturbance to the pupils, but I can't tell what the cause is." Great. That helped me a lot.

"They changed. Again," Nicholas said. "Red, Again." I sighed for the second time of being at the Drake house that day. I didn't know what the _freaking hell _was going on with me. All that I did know was that I needed to get it fixed and find out what.

_And now_.

**Like it? Hate it? Anyway, onto some real questions . . .**

**Do you think that I should do character disclaimers?**

**Any tips to improve?**

**Do I get the character's personalities right?**

**Do I need to do longer chapters?**

**Do I seem like a hater?**

**And, finally, do I talk too much in my author's notes?**

**Now, I'm sure that **_**you**_** feel interrogated.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'd really like to thank ya for the reviews! I was really surprised when I hit 23! And if you'd read my friend, Ehlana( again, )'s new Drake story, then i'd really appreciate it! It's gonna be called Snow Place Like Violet Hill, as far as I know! I've read the first chapter and a half of it, and i AM TOTALLY OBLIGED TO SAY THAT I LOVE IT! Anyway . . . **

**Lucy: .Hale doesn't own me, sol, Nicholas, Logan, Isabeau, Quinn, Helena- **

**Me: Cut to it, **_**Lucky**_**!**

**Lucy: Oh, it's on! Alyx Harvey owns us!**

***PUNCHPUCHPUNCHKICK***

**Me: Ow.**

**Chapter Whatever**

Ugh.

I couldn't stand this.

Every single one of the Drakes (including Liam, Helena, Geoffrey, the brothers, Sol, Isabeau and Kieran, and even, yes, she came out of her room from hiding just to see my changing eyes . . . Hyacinth) was staring at me. Through the black lace veil that hyacinth wore, I could see her eyes boring into me intently, curious as I've ever seen her. I could literally feel the twenty-eight eyes on me, trying to decode what was happening to me. I felt like a freak show. But . . .

I wasn't actually that bothered.

I know that it sounds strange, but I really wasn't. Yeah, my eyes would change; so what? I'd probably wear contacts to go to school; so what? Eh.

Hyacinth smiled lightly when I rolled my eyes. I'd always liked her; her style(Victorian- she liked to live in that time era, as she was still mourning Queen Victoria's death), her pug, her attitude- especially about the male gender!- and her beautiful features. She was so laid back about everything, and she was very pretty for somebody who has been alive for a while, now. He suave sophistication that she had was truly admirable.

Anyway, so my eyes were now pink. Yeah- you heard right: pink. They had been that way ever since about a half hour ago. Right now, that was the longest time that they had stayed the same colour in the past, like, hour and a half or so.

Tapping my right foot on the hardwood floor that was under the single sofa that I was sitting on, I lifted the Fanta can that I had in my hand to my lips; My throat was scorching and all itchy-like. I begged for somebody to say something.

"What colour were your eyes before?" Isabeau asked.

Oh- God, Isabeau. _I love you!_

"Violet, red, orange, pink," Logan said, looking at his girlfriend in a strangely suspicious way. "Why?"

"Remember the auras?" I didn't, but apparently Logan did. He nodded. " Lucy's was pink," she continued.

"Yeah, but her eyes keep changing colour. I haven't seen may humans' auras that have done that. They're not just staying pink."

_What the . . .?_

"Oh."

"It's changing colour as her eyes do. I think that it had something to do with that . . ."

"Right, explain," Quinn demanded.

Logan and Isabeau shared a glance, and Isabeau nodded to him. She yabbered on about how my aura was pink, and about that fight that I wasn't there for because I was locked in that stupid closet, thank you, Nicholas.

_Damned closet._

She said that the Drakes' were blue and that that meant that they were spiritual, loyal, creative, kind (when they want to be) sensitive and moody ( I had past experience, so I knew that that was well true). All of the Drake brothers were a complete mix of those things, and I knew it. My pink was apparently felt love, sincerity and friendship. She was on about the orange and red after my pink. They were not that familiar to her, but she did say that violet was wisdom, highly spiritual and intuitive.

_Makes sense,_ I thought. Nicholas and his goon brothers didn't think so, as they snorted at _wisdom_.

_Nice._

"What did you think about before?" Geoffrey suddenly asked me, after Isabeau had finished. I raised my eyebrows slightly. Oh- he meant the closet. "Your eyes went red," he explained.

"Closets," I said, glaring at Nicholas. He raised his hands in surrender, and I rolled my eyes, letting go of the glare.

"Do you have school on Monday?" Helena asked. It was the long time since she had last spoken. I nodded. Her husband came and sat next to her, from the usual spot next to his liquor tray, and stroked her arm softly.

"And cheer practice after school, too," I added.

They all gawked at me, even Hyacinth through the veil.

_Even Helena, Kieran and Isabeau. A_nd Kieran and Isabeau hadn't known me all that long, so it showed that I didn't really come off as the preppy cheerleader who was the most popular in her grade. And I'm not. When Julian and I . . . Well I really shouldn't get into it right now; it's a long story.

"_You?"_ Solange gasped. I felt quite insulted. _"You are a cheerleader?"_

I nodded again. "Head."

I swear that their mouths literally hit the ground. I had never seen mouth go that far down. Sol gave me the _You-Will-Tell-Me-Everything-Later look_, and, for about the forty-ninth time in that last two hours of my life, I nodded. The twins laughed.

"Later," I agreed.

"Right, anyway," he trailed off, laughing so much that he nearly collapsed along side with his brothers. He got over his laughing state after about a minute of two. "Your eyes change colour . . . according to your mood?" I hadn't realized that the question was directly to me until I glance up and saw a million and one eyes meeting mine. I really didn't know how to respond to that, so I simply said the first automatic come back answer that came to mind.

"how the hell am I supposed to know? I didn't look in a mirror."

As soon as I'd said that, I immediately regretted it badly. And I mean _badly. _The Drake brothers all cracked up again, and Quinn and Connor, the twins, both said "Figures. Do you ever?"

I punched Connor's shoulder, as he was the nearest twin to me, with a slight smile on my lips.

Whatever situation that we were in, from fight to flight, they could always seem to be able to make a joke out of it somehow.

That was one thing that I absolutely loved about them.

_One thing._

**Hope you enjoyed it! And I forgot this in the last chapter: Should I do shout outs? You decide!**

**R&R! X**

**Love ya ~_~ Ellie X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Good news: i recovered from the Flu! And then gave it to HunterWildRocks and Alicia!**

**I'd REALLY like to that HunterWildRocks for helping me with this chapter. Well, actually, she wrote most of it. Review! And if you don't, you honestly think that I don't have a plan B, and then a plan C and then a plan D and then a plan . . . Well, you know how the alphabet works, don't you? I'm sorry about that, but I'm REALLY in a Vampire Diaries mood; I was watching that episode while typing this up! Anyway, I don't own, Alyx Harvey does. Enjoy!**

**Lucy POV**

It was all too much, in the end, so Nicholas decided to take me upstairs to bring me all out of it. He took me to my spare room to relax a little. My eyes were changing colour every time I felt something new, and it was really starting to get annoying. That and . . . Well, later.

"Ugh,' I said, flopping down onto the bed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; my Mom said that that kind of thing worked for people (mainly me, but . . .).

"You okay?" he asked me. I felt the bed move slightly as he sat down on the bed, next to me. I put my arms over my eyes, covering them up from the light, and kicked my shoes off, flinging them across the room and hitting them on the red and white walls of my room.

"I'll take that as a no, then." He started to stoke my hair carefully. "Calm down, Luce. It's not the end of the world, or anything; your eyes are just going through changes." The way he said it made me laugh, so I smiled a little at that.

"I know that, it's just . . ." I began. "It's just all of the _attention." _I dragged the word, emphasising it. "It's so damn annoying. Now I know how Solange feels."

**Here is where HunterWildRocks kinda gegged in. Thanks, Ehlana! **"It's alright, Lucy," he whispered in my ear. "Everything will be alright."

"You sound like my Mom!" I groaned, removing my arms from my face.

"At least I don't look like her," he muttered. I lifted myself up off of the bed to glare at my boyfriend (using the term, loosely).

"You are _not helping, _Nicky!" I shouted, anger confusing my mid. I threw a pillow from behind my head at him. He dodged it easily, draping his arm around me in the process. **Ah, screw it; she wrote this chapter, apart from the part before I wrote the last author's note. That was **_**all**_** me. I hope you appreciate; I forced this on her for 2 whole days!**

"Shhh,' he whispered. I was about to open my mouth to argue, but his lips were there. I stared into his eyes, his pheromones removing my whole common sense.

"Your eyes are still gorgeous.' Again with the whispering. 'You'll always be perfect to me. Always." His lips brushed my check, sending shivered down my spine in a very nice way. 'I don't care what colour your eyes are, you know that, don't you? I will always love you for yourself; I wouldn't care if they were bright green."

This was the first time that he'd said this to me, and, to be honest, I felt bit shocked. I had wanted to say it for about the last few weeks that I'd known, but I hadn't known if he had felt the same way.

'I'd care if they were bright green,' I muttered, mainly to myself. I closed my eyes, letting Nicholas kiss me.

"You're so beautiful, Luce, you just need to realise it," he whispered, putting his arms around my waist. "Never forget that you are perfection."

"Am I missing something?" I asked, too scared to respond to his . . . confession. "Where are all of the sarcastic comments? Cocky smiles . . . ? Cheeky winks . . . ?"

Nicholas leaned away from me, smiling that crooked smile of his. "I do not have a cocky smile! And I'm not _that _sarcastic!"

"Right . . . sure you're not." I said, smiling.

"Now, _you _are sarcastic."

"The Helios-Ra guide said that you are." My voice got higher with every word, a sing song voice colouring me **(AN me!). **I laced my hands around his neck and kissed him. **(and back to Ehlana!)**Our tongues touched and suddenly I forgot about my eyes Sol's stalkers and every other problem in the world. My hippy parents would have been proud; I was fully peaceful, for once in my life. It was just me and Nicholas, nothing else existed, no one else. It was just me and him.

If only that were true!

The world would be such a better place!

Nicholas pulled away from me. "C'mon, Lucy. Let's go downstairs."

"What? _Why?" _I whined. I looked directly into his eyes; big mistake. His silvery eyes were inviting, mesmerising colour. Not only had my eyes changed colour, but I'd grown a weakness for Nicholas' pheromones. Never good. I closed my eyes, memorising the feeling of being wanted. I noticed that, when I closed my eyes, the feeling vanished, almost instantly. He was too damn gorgeous for his own good!

"Lucy,' he whispered in my ear. "lucy? Lucy? Lucy?" his words tickled my ear. "Lucy. Lucy.'

"Oh, God! Are you _stuck on freaking repeat?"_i opened my eyes and tried my hand at Helena's good old glare, and that shut him up.

"I'm just trying to help,' he muttered, defending himself.

"You're. Giving. Me. A. Headache."

"Sorry," he murmured, stroking my hair. **(Me X Ehlana will be back later, in the next chapter. ****)** I put my head on his chest.

"When did my life become such a wreck?" I mumbled into his chest. "When did I become-" he interrupted me.

"Lucky Grace Hamilton, do not say that you are a wreck. You are the most important thing in the world to me, right now." He pulled my chin up with two fingers to make me look him in the eyes.

"I love you, too," I said in a rush.

**Well, I'll be back tomorrow. I have the next chapter already written out for me! X and this was for you, candyflower58 X ;)**

**Love ya all, **

**~*Ellie*~**

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I know that I promised the next day, but my internet broke down, and then I found out that a girl from my year has got Leukaemia. Please read my new oneshot, Locking Up Lucy; it'd mean a lot! Well, here is your chapter, people!~ A little OOC, but Enjoy it!**

Lucy POV

He stopped for a second and looked me in the eye, then smiled. He leaned forward to kiss me again, but rested his forehead on mine for a moment before putting his lips on mine. It was more intense, more passionate than usual. I felt his tongue touch mine and I sighed happily. Maybe, just maybe, if he kept kissing me then the day could possibly improve.

A lot.

I heard the door creak open.

"Hey, _lovebirds._" Of course, just when the day gets better, it gets worse. Logan walked in and sat in the corner of the small room, on the desk's chair. I sighed, not happily this time, and sat up straight. " I really am starting to think that you've gotten Lucy to run a race, nick, man. Her heart is going crazy."

"Really, dude? _Now_?" Nicholas groaned and pulled away from me. Trust Logan to spoil a perfect kiss.

"See you're back to your usual sunny self, then," Logan grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Go away, Logan," I moaned. He smirked.

"Alright, then." I glared at him and rolled my eyes once again. The Drakes always thought that kissing was a big deal. I liked it (big understatement when it came to Nicholas), but it was just kissing after all, no big thing.

"You're still here, Logan," Nicholas said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going, I'm going," Logan laughed, before getting up off of the black wheelie chair and walking out of the room.

"Nicholas turned back to me. "Lucy," he whispered again. Oh, so we were back to _this. _His hands snaked around my waist, pulling me towards him. His lips were close; very close, and they were all that I could focus on.

"Nicholas, my eyes hurt," I said, moaning and shutting my eyes.

"Well, then. I think that I'll be able to distract you." He pulled my chin up to him and pressed his lips gently to mine. I broke away from the kiss and screamed. The last thing that i remembered was my eyes burning.

**I'm back, that last bit was HunterWildRocks' work. This baby's all mine! :DD**

It felt like I was just reacting from the Hypnos, again. God, that was horrible that one time . . . Sand, to think, Solange is currently dating the guy who Hypnosed me. And Isabeau! What was going on with her taste? Had I taught her nothing throughout dating Julian, the head quarter back, Josh, the most popular guy in Valley Hill High, and Zach, the boy who left me to go to College? Anyway, I felt a hot tear trickle down the side of my face, onto the bed underneath me.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Nicholas whispered into my ear. My eyes were closed, but I could still tell that he was still mesmerising as before. I opened them, to see him myself.

"God, luce, you freaked me out there," he breathed. It was then that I realised that he was practically lying on top of me. I looked at him, blushing a scarlet red. "Head Cheerleader, hey?" he asked. I winced. I was hoping that he wouldn't bring that up.

"Yeah," I said, quietly, I looked away.

"You've never told me that, before," he said. "How'd that happen?" It was a story to do with Julian, so I didn't really want to tell him. I was scared that he'd freak out and dump me because of it.

I took a deep breath before explaining. "I . . . When Julian and I were dating, before he cheated on me, he was the Head Quarter-Back in the school, still is. He said that we couldn't date unless I was really popular, so i was really stupid and auditioned for cheerleader. Then Amy, the Head Cheerleader, got Leukaemia and is off, so I'm taking her place as Head." It was all in one breath and was exhausting.

"Oh," he said, lifting himself off of me and over to the other side of the bed. This was what I was afraid of. I looked over at him; he was watching me carefully. "I knew that you wouldn't be first picked head cheerleader." He teased.

Wait- teased? This was not what i was expecting.

"You're not mad? Angry? Wanting to lock me in another closet?" He laughed.

"No. All I can say is that this Jett bastard is an idiot," he chuckled.

"Really?" I smiled and walked over to him.

"Really." I bent down to hug him, but he met my lips witha kiss.


	10. A Dream and a Window

I was getting pretty tired, by now, so Nicholas played the over protective boyfriend role he usually save for things like locking me in damn closets! I sighed and argued with him for a while, but soon got pretty bored and reluctantly agreed that I should go to bed and get some sleep. He said goodnight to me and walked me to my guest room. With one last peck to my lips, he walked off to his family to tell him that . . . Well, God knows what. I looked for my overnight bag that I kept under the bed and put on my night dress. Sighing, once again, I climbed into the bed, feeling secure underneath the warmth of the blankets. I fell asleep to the sounds of Mrs Brown coming to sit outside my door.

And that was the first night that I had the dream, but the first of many.

_I was in the middle of the woods outside of the Drake's compound, and I was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. I slowly turned round, looking at my spectators enjoying the show they call me. I jumped back when I saw one person that I had sincerely hope that I would never see again, who was supposed to be long gone._

_Montmartre._

"_Lucy, darling," one of my watchers sneered. All together there were about thirty of them, and as I looked around, I soon saw the blood red rimmed eyes they fashioned. Montmartre was right at the back._

"_Now, dear," he said, slowly, carefully. I swallowed, praying that I wouldn't suddenly lash out at him._

_It's just a dream, I reminded myself. Just a dream._

"_Would you look at this thing? What use is it?" a woman at the front of the crowd hissed at me._

"_Calm down, Evie, dear," Montmartre drawled. "Don't play with her; she will come as a use, eventually. We'll be needing her, soon." Well whatever the hell they needed me for, I wasn't going to agree to it. No way. A thing next to so-called-Evie growled low in it's throat._

"_Same to you, Morgan."_

"_What do you want with me?" I forced out, trying to sound strong and independent, but it came out as more of a wimper. I was feeling very light headed and intimidated. "I'm only human."_

"_Lucky," Montmartre chuckled. "You are not human."_

_I have to admit, I was pretty much confused at this moment._

"_What?" I whispered._

"_You. Are. Not. Human. Honestly, children these days! They don't understand a word you say, and then are rude when they ask you to repeat!" The other things laughed lightly._

"_What am I, then?" My voive was getting stronger by the second. "If I'm not human, then what am I?"_

"_Simple. A vampire."_

_No. No. No. No. I couldn't be a vampire! You had to go through the Bloodchange! No!_

"_You're lying." Even I could detect my voice breaking in the middle of two simple words._

"_Darling, I don't lie. You are a vampire, just not a normal one."_

_I still couldn't believe it. I couldn't be a vampire. I just couldn't!_

"_prove it," I challenged weakly._

"_Here," Evie said, walking towards me. I backed away. "I'll prove it."_

_And then she leaned forwards and bit me._

**Nicholas POV**

My parents had sent Mrs Brown to guard Lucy's bedroom, and, right now, she needed to be guarded way more than ever. She was beautiful and fragile, yet at the same time came off as a girl who'd give you a tough time if you did anything as little as lay a finger on her. She had a hard shell, but, inside, she was the sweetest girl you could ever meet. I collapsed onto the sofa in the lounge, watching my older brother Logan and Solange bicker about what was up with Lucy.

"You guys," I interrupted. "You're not going to help her if you do that; she thinks that she's done something wrong or something weird. She feels like an outsider."

Logan seemed to consider this for a second, but Solange went straight for it.

"Something wrong? She's done nothing! Why would she think that? What did you do? I could hear her heart pounding. Why was that? I know that you were kissing at some stage. Is it my fault? Did I do something?" And then she went into full on babble mode. She only did that when she was nervous, she was alot like Lucy in that way; Lucy did the exact same thing. I could remember that time when we were alone and Sol was at the courts and she just yabbered on about Quinn or something. It really is hard to listen to her when she's like that; she talks so fast and about the most random things. I shook my head.

"Sol, it's not your fault," I said, attempting to sooth her.

She had tears in her eyes, by now.

"But maybe it is! Maybe it was all too much for her! My turning! I mean, I'm spending more time with Kieran than her, now!" Logan stopped thinking and went to put an arm around our sister.

"It's not your fault, Sol. It's not Lucy's, either. Just calm down."

Damn. Logan was way better at soothing that me.

Lucy's scream filled all of our ears, and when we got to her room, there was nothing there but an open window.


	11. Taken

**AN/ IMPORTANT!**

**I you haven't read Chapter 10, the new one, then please do! This will make no sense whatsoever if not! I deleted an AN chapter and then added a chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Drake Chronicles, Alyx Harvey does. I am just merely the five year old girl who plays with the Barbies, dresses them up and takes them on dates with Ken!**

Nicholas POV

_She's gone. She's gone. She's gone, _was all that was going through my head. _She's gone. She's- _my chanting was cut off by my sister's scream.

"Lucy!" she screamed in such a way that I was surprised the dogs weren't deafened. I couldn'treally blame her, though. I mean, I knew how she was feeling. She was and always has been her best friend, and she is my love (cheesy, I know). I ran towards the open window and frantically looked around outside. I was yelling to the outside world when my family pulled me away from it.

"Mom, Lucy's-"

She just nodded while Dad pulled his phone out of his pocket. I was about to jump out the window to go and search for Lucy her when Sol stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned round to see her tear streaked face and a crumpled up note in her hand. She held the note up. It was handwritten in this very fancy and elegant hand script. The only problem was that it was in French, by the looks of it. We were _so _thankful to have Isabeau there, right then.

_Bonjour, Drakes.  
Oui, nous vous avons cher Lucky. Eh bien, qui sera bientôt la mienne. Elle est très, très important pour nous. Je sais que vous allez comprendre qui nous sommes, je vais vous donner crédit pour cela. N'oubliez pas que Lucky ne peut pas être la même si vous la trouvez.  
Tous le pire- _

_De ?_

She read the English translation aloud to my family.

"_Hello, Drakes. Yes, we have you dear Lucky. Well, soon to be mine. She is very, very important to us. I know that you will figure out who we are, I'll give you credit for that. Just remember that Lucky may not be the same if you find her. All the worst- From ?"_

Damn it.

Nobody, and I mean nobody, would touch my Lucky. What had she ever done to whoever the hell _they _are? She was just an innocent sixteen year old! Well . . . Maybe not _innocent_, but she was kind of close . . . Never mind.

"What should we do?" I asked my family, after a long talk about the note.

"She'll be alright," Logan said. But she wouldn't be. "Hopefully."Of all of my brothers, Logan had always known that I'd liked Lucy. He'd also been the brother who had properly and fully felt as though she was a sister to him.

"I'll have Bruno, Richard and the boys out looking for her, Nicholas," my Mom promised me. I nodded my head gratefully, sighed and closed my eyes. I felt so tired, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that Lucy was out there. I let the room to the sounds of my Dad talking on the phone and the cries of sadness and worry from Solange.

Lucy POV

I didn't know where I was.

I didn't know who had me.

I didn't know if I was a vampire or human, on a more important note.

My eyelids fluttered open to see the dark, stone cell that I was contained in. It was different from the cells that I was locked in when Lady Natasha had me and Nicholas. More eerie, somehow. It had hard stone walls with no windows anywhere. Well, there goes escape. I wasn't tied down or anything, just restricted to this small space that I would probably go crazy in if I spent a week or so in it. Not like I wasn't _already _crazy, but you know the 'Let's go see the nice men in the white coats' kind of crazy.

At least it had a door.

_The Drakes will find you, _I promised myself. Wow, I'm talking in third person, now.

My parents would be getting home soon, and God help them. There was so much that they didn't know. Sure, they knew that Sol had turned, but they didn't know that Nicky and I were dating; they didn't know that Logan had fallen in love with a Hound; that Sol had fallen in love with a Vamp hunter from the Helios-Ra. They didn't even know that I was freaking taken!

"Lucky?"

Or maybe they did know _one_ of those things.

I turned to the corner of the cold cell to see my Mom and Dad lying flat on the floor, deep gashes and bruises covering their bodies. I gasped and ran over to them.

"Mom!" I yell-whispered. "Are you okay?"

Stupid question.

Her eye lids were falling, and my Dad's were, too. I pushed my hair back from my eyes, inspecting the cuts. They were about three inches deep and my Mom looked as though she had a few ribs broken. Why would someone want to hurt these innocent, tree-hugging hippies? Dad's painful cough filled my ears.

"The Drakes will save us," I promised them, grabbing hold of their hands. "And if they don't then I will. Who did this to you?" I asked, hoping to get some answers, as I was pretty confused.

"Evie," Dad gasped.

Evie from my dream?

"And Anna and . . . R-Rachel," Mom added.

"I should have told Nicholas about my Dream," I sighed. Not like I'd had the chance, though; I'd been kidnapped by Evie and Anna, whoever the hell they were.

"Nicholas?" my parents whispered, utterly confused. I let out a small laugh, remembering that they were clueless about all of the get-togethers.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. "We're . . . kind of . . . Um . . ." How could I put this?

"Dating," somebody finished. I nodded.

Wait.

I turned to the wooden door to see . . .

Julian standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Lucy," he said.

"You _bastard,_" I whispered. He just smiled and laughed menacingly.

"Language," my Mom wheezed. I shook my head and mentally smiled. Only my parents could find the time where you've all been kidnapped to tell me to not swear. Then I realised that Julian was standing in front of us with Rachel clinging to his arm. I snarled as I saw one of my greatest friends – or supposedly – kiss him on the cheek.

"Lucy," she acknowledged.

"Why, Rachel?" I whispered. "Why would you do this?" Tears were beginning to fill my eyes, but I still refused to let them fall.

"Because," she said." Because I work for Montmartre."

**Well, you finally got it! Hope you enjoyed! I kinda suck at intense scenes, so sorry if it's crap :/**

R&R!


	12. Telling Lucy

"**I **knew it!" I said. As soon as I'd seen them in the door way, I'd thought that they were working with Montmartre. These people were supposed to be my friends! Well, maybe not Julian, but Rachel was supposed to be one of my best friends who I could trust. "Is anybody else involved in your little scheme?" I seethed.

"Alicia is, and so is that new guy that came this year, Matt" Julian said, not even flinching at my harsh tone. _Alicia? There goes another of my 'best friends'. _"We were hoping that you'd fall for him, but apparently you have a boyfriend. The Drake prince." He hissed the last sentence and it took all of my self control for me not to attack him right there in the cell. I calculated all of the different ways that I could attack them and be able to escape with my parents, and came up with nothing.

"Look at you," Rachel said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "I just want to kill you, right now. But then Montmartre would probably kill _me. _And we don't want that happening, now do we?"

"Never, Rachy." I swear, they were about to sicken me to death. To think that i actually ever dated this guy. "You're hoping that 'Queen Helena' and the other Drakes will come save you, but we need you, so we can assure you that they won't be getting you any time soon."

"But why my parents?" I asked, hoping for an actually _helpful _answer. "What good are they to you?"

"Oh, no good. They're just here so you can see what you are putting your loved ones through. They know why we want you; they know why we 'need' you." I looked at my broken parents.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice breaking. " Dad?"

"Sweetie, we were going to-" I cut my Mom off. She couldn't sugar coat this.

"Just tell me."

"Well," Dad took over from Mom; his voice was stronger than Mom's, "We are descendents of a very, very important vampire that only returns every few hundred years. She usual takes over the body of a family member and . . ." he swallowed before saying the next part. " . . . And her blood is very important. She cannot control you, but she is still there in your veins and soul . . ."

I wanted to be mad at them for keeping this from me, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. They had already gone through enough pain because of this.

"They need just a drop of your blood and they can create a whole new type of . . . Vampire"

"What was her name?" I asked, my curiosity taking over me. But who can blame me? If there was a spirit living inside of you, then you'd want to know her name, too! My Mom spoke, this time.

"Claiborne," she whimpered. I recognised that name. It meant . . . I knew this! It meant . . . Born of the Earth or something.

"She is also known . . . as Erika," Dad added, gasping. That meant ever-powerful.

I took in some air for my lungs, which felt very dry. My mouth was just as dry. When was the last time that I'd eaten? About two o'clock or something, maybe three. By then I'd totally forgotten that Julian and Rachel were there, totally caught up in thinking about food and just how hungry I was. I held on tightly to my Mom's hand when she whimpered. I had to come up with some sort of plan to save them and get us out of the cell. I looked around, scanning the room for _anything. _Nothing.

There were no windows and no other possible exits, except the door which Julian and Rachel were standing in the way of.

There _was _a spoon in the corner . . . Maybe I could dig myself a hole and wriggle- No! Hell, I'd never make it by spooning my way out of the damned cell.

For now, I'd just have to pray that the Drakes would find us.

**Solange POV**

I breathed in a deep breath, attempting to keep myself calm. I couldn't get it past myself that Lucy was gone. My parents kept telling me to go to sleep, but I kept refusing and asking if I could help in any way. It was always the same answer: no, Now get some sleep, Solange.

Nicholas was pretty much the same as me, but ten times worse. We both loved Lucy, but in a different way. The muffled sounds of my parents, Geoffrey and Bruno trying to comprise a plan of some sort to figure out who had sent the note filled my ears, which only made me even more depressed. Sometimes this Vamp super hearing thing sucked. Literally.

"-but think about how Solange might react if we tell her."

And sometimes it didn't.

I shot upstairs and into the Study, where my Mom, Dad, uncle, Isabeau, Logan, Bruno and other various main guards stood around the French letter.

"What's going on?" I asked them all. They turned to see me standing in the door way, a questioning look on my face.

"Nothing, Solange," Mom said to me, trying to brush whatever they had said off. "Just go to sleep."

"No, Mom. I _want _to know whatever it is you think I'll react badly to!" I said in a rush.

"Do you really want to know?" Uncle Geoffrey asked. I nodded.

"We think that Montmartre sent the letter," Isabeau said.

**AN It's 3: 18 am, right now, so sorry if this doesn't make any sense or if it's short!**

**Thanks to reviewers! I'm going to do shout outs in the next chapter, so just review if you want one :D**

**Love ya, Ellie X**


	13. Montmartre? The bastard

**Thanks to:**

**VampGirl546476**

**Jodie. Anne. Weasley**

**Twilight Gleek**

**Random3456789**

**: )**

**Mrs. Lucky Drake**

**MoonStarSolarTrees**

**And Randomest15yearoldofthemall**

**And mostly to Jenna ( otherwise known as Fragrance-of-The-Paradox ) for messaging me all of these past few days**

**It means a lot that you reviewed! Hope you like the chapter, I know Solange is OOC, but I don't really like Solange in the books. Please review, again! I'll give you a shout out : )**

Solange POV

No.

No.

No.

That couldn't be.

He was dead! Dead people can't write letters! We killed him. I was freaking there!

I breathed in deeply, taking in what my brother's girlfriend had just told me.

Montmartre was still out there, but he wasn't after me anymore. An upside. He was instead after my all-time best friend. Shit.

"But he's dead," a broken voice said. I turned around. Nicholas was standing in the doorway, which means that he had heard every word that my family and Isabeau had said. He honestly looked utterly broken. I could tell that he had been crying; his red eyes were not caused by blood lust, but tears. That and tear marks streaked his cheeks. I couldn't blame him, though. "You can't write a letter if you're dead. It's impossible! Montmartre couldn't have taken her! We need to find her!" He was starting to yell. "Mom! Dad!" I felt sorry for my brother.

"Son, we're trying. We've got the best boys on the job," Dad said in a calm voice. How could he be calm at a time like this? Was he like this when I was kidnapped by the Helios-Ra? Apparently Nicholas was thinking the same thing, because he soon burst with anger.

"_Why are you so calm?" _he yelled. Mom stepped in.

"Nicholas, you've got to understand that we're looking for her! She is like a daughter to us! We are trying our hardest!" she said. I could tell that she wasn't lying. Lucy _was _always like a sister to me, and the same with my brothers. Apart from Nicholas… Ew. She was also trying not to yell at Nicholas, seeing as that wouldn't really help his current form. His dark hair was shaggy, his top only half buttoned, distraught evident on his face and shoeless. He had a bottle of blood in one hand, and the other was roaming free in the air. Any normal person would have thought that he was drunk, but we knew that it was worry.

"Obviously not, or you would have done something yourself!" he muttered, before walking off to his room.

Or supposedly.

**Nicholas POV**

I had to do something. That bastard Montmartre could have taken my Lucky, or maybe not. That was where I had known the handwriting from, so it was probably true. So soon after I had gotten Lucy to finally realise her feelings she'd been taken away from me. She was _mine. _If she was here then she'd probably would have broken my nose for 'calling her my property. Because I've never heard of objectifying'. I chuckled at the thought, then stopped mid-chuckle, remembering that she was gone. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs to the foyer. Looking out the windows, into the distance, I realised something. If they weren't doing anything, then they couldn't stop me from doing anything.

I put down the blood I was holding and ran out of the door. Remembering that I was weapon-less, I ran back inside and grabbed Lucy's crossbow that she thought that I didn't know about from the loose step in the staircase and a few stakes from the drawers. I was very cautious every time we went downstairs, just in case she randomly decided to grab it and try skewer me or my family like with Marcus. Every time I mentioned it she defended herself by saying that she was younger then, and that she's learned, now.

I shook my head and reminded myself of my mission: To find and Save Lucy.

My family wouldn't stop me. They couldn't. I would survive this, and so would Lucy.

My eyes searched around, straying for anything in the dark woods, but I came up with nothing. I sniffed the air, once, twice. My feet had a mind of their own once I smelt Lucy's spicy scent. I was running full speed through the forest, my black shirt blowing wildly behind me and my bare feet cold against the ground.

About a half hour later, I was led to the royal courts by the trail of Lucy's scent.

I slipped through the old-fashioned grand doors and against the wall, searching for any form of life –or death- with every one of my senses. I got nothing, so I classed it as safe. I was still careful with my step, but I walked quicker. When I looked around again, I got flashbacks of being with Lucy here when Sol was kidnapped.

Lucy looking beautiful in the dress. Lucy being there when I woke up. Lucy keeping me slightly calm. Lucy getting kissed by me. Me kissing Lucy. Lucy kissing me. Lucy . . . I could go on.

"Nicholas," a high pitched voice squealed, interrupting me from my thoughts about . . . Well, Lucy. I didn't know who's voice it was, but I knew that it wasn't my girlfriend's. "Nicholas," it repeated in the same annoying squeak. It was even more annoying than Justin freaking Bieber's high pitched voice (and then you know it's bad). "Nicholas. Nicholas." I looked around frantically, looking for the voice's source. And then I spotted the tape recorder sitting alone on the floor with a note. "Nicholas."

I t was mocking me. "Nicholas." I quickly shot over to it, stomping mu foot on it harshly and picking up the note. It was the same writing on the gifts to Solange and on the French letter.

Montmartre.

I read over it a few times.

_Dear Nicholas,_

_You see, we knew that you would come first, seeing as your love for Lucky is quite strong. We also know that you have loved her ever since you were sixteen, ever since your Bloodchange. You won't have company; they will have been 'busy' and are 'still trying to find Lucky'. I know that you are __smart, I'll give you that, but you will never have Lucky back for yourself, but you may have __**Claiborne**__**.**_

_-You Know Who._

Who the freaking hell was Claiborne?

I listened around for Lucy's heartbeat but couldn't find it anywhere. I hadn't noticed before, but the paper that had the note on also had a few drops of blood in the corner. Not Lucy's blood, but her parent's.

I was way too distracted by the blood to notice the vampire coming at me from behind me. A hand clamped down on my mouth and pulled me away, forcing me to black out by a kick to my head.

**AN Okay, hope you liked!**

**I promise to send spoilers out to anyone who reviews! : )**

**L0v3 yA, £L1i3 X**


	14. Logan? What the freaking hell!

**Sorry about the wait! Shout outs at the bottom. Thanks to my Dad (he was basically my beta in this chap!). X**

**Pleae read my new story 'Bad Ass' : ) Thanks X**

Nicholas POV

I woke up in what looked like a dungeon with added furniture. It was dark, cold, damp and had everything that belonged to a creepy haunted house. An old rocking chair sat in the corner of the room and a wooden table filled the other half; it had no windows; there was only an iron gate for a door, with steps leading up to who knows where. It was very eerie.

I sat for a while, thinking to myself about how stupid I was to come straight in without a plan.

After telling myself off numerous times, I started to feel drowsy. The room had no windows, but as I was getting drowsier by the minute, I knew that the sun had to be blazing outside. I lay down on the cold stone floor and closed my eyes, letting the sleep take a hold of me.

It was only when I heard a human's heartbeat approaching did I realise that another vampire was being brought to join me. I knew that the human wasn't Lucy, but I could only imagine that. The vampire's scent was very like my brother's . . . but I was still only half awake, so I was probably wrong.

"Lucy?" I called out, siting up.

But I was surprised when it was Logan that was pushed into the room with me.

"Logan!" I cried.

"Nicholas," my brother said, getting up and dusting off his shirt as he rose. He was actually quite calm. hhe was actually quite calmHhH"Why the hell did you leave on your own?" he yelled. Not any more.

"I had to find Lucy. Why are you here?"

"I followed you. I couldn't let you go alone." He sighed.

"Shit."

"I know."

We talked for a while about my failed plans to find Lucy. I then turned to Logan and asked him, "Tell me you know where Lucy is," I said with a slightly pleading tone to my voice.

"No," Logan said, looking at me reluctantly. "Look, we _have_ been trying, but _you_ were almost there! You did your best, but then your little plan backfired, and so did mine."

"I didn't actually have a plan. It was more of a 'Hear and Run' thing. You would have done the same for Isabeau," I added.

He sighed. "Yeah, that's probably true."

"Yeah, I thought so**."**

**Lucy POV**

It had been more than three hours since I had woken up. Julian and Rachel had left me and my Mom and Dad alone. It was quiet for a while, silence seemingly echoing around us.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" I knew that we had covered this before, but I still couldn't accept the facts.

"Lucky," my Dad said, sitting up against the wall and leaning his bruised back against it. "You know why. We hoped that it wouldn't happen to you, that it would happen in the future."

I nodded slowly, attempting to take it in. My blood was a vital weapon. My parents were suffering because of it.

"The thing that we didn't tell you," Mom said, gasping. "Your-" she gasped again and fell back-first on to the ground.

"Mom!"

Dad grabbed onto her limp body, pulling her up from the ground.

"Jollene!" he whispered against her cheek. "Jollene."

My Mom was out cold in my Dad's arms; we both burst into tears.

_I couldn't let Julian see that I was crying. I am strong. I show no emo__tion. _I promised these things, and yet, I knew that I would soon break these promises.

I was truly scared for my parents, but not myself. It was one of the times when I only wished that the Drakes would come and save us, enough people have already been hurt and I don't want my parents to suffer any more. The Drakes were strong, brave and everything that I wanted to be; they would live.

I knew that there was something special about my blood, but I just couldn't work out what it was. Mom and Dad had confirmed that before. And Julian and Rachel, too.

"Dad," I whimpered. "Dad, why am I important? Why am I the cause of this?" I gestured to my Mom with a shaking hand.

"Lucky, it isn't your fault. But . . . Your blood. It-it can create a whole new race of vampires. Ones that are even deadlier than Hel-Blar."

I sat, shocked, still.

"You- you . . . The person in your soul. She-she was one. Which m-means-"

"That I'm one, too," I said, looking at the wall. He nodded and looked sad.

"Lucky, w-we didn't tell you t-to protect you."

"I know, Dad. I know."

And then I collapsed into a heap on the cell floor.

Samuel POV (Lucy's Dad)

I didn't know what to do.

My lovely wife was in my arms and my beautiful daughter on the ground, both unconscious.

"Lucky, listen to me," I whispered. "Lucky, if you can hear me then hang on. You're special to me and your mother, just hang on."

I shuffled over to her, gasping as a sharp pain filled my head as I moved.

"Stay with me," I said to both of my girls. "Stay with me."

**A/N:**

**Sorry about Lucy's OOC-ness in all of this! Thanks to:**

**Shrugs,**

**Some1udk**

**Sexihulk**

**Brooke**

**HUNTERwildROCKS**

**Jodie. Anne. Weasley**

**SecretNightfall**

**Joann3xox**

**xShadowKissedAngelx**

**and Twilight Gleek.**

**xx**

**And sorry to joann3xox , but I couldn't find you on here because you sent an anonymous review, so I couldn't send you a spoiler! :/ Oh well. **

**The first 5 people to review with the word 'dude' in gets spoilers! XD**

**Thanks! **

**XOXO****  
£L1i3**


	15. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about this, but I'm putting most of my stories on Hiatus, right now. I promise that I will update eventually, but I've got to focus on school work. My Math grades are falling because I'm trying to write an update in the middle of the lessons! I probably will continue Bad Ass (Drake Story) but the rest are on Hiatus (for now!). Sorry again!**

**YKYLM**

**XOXO**

**Ellie**


	16. Poll

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hi, guys!

**So There's a Poll on my profile for which story I should update the most!**

**Review/Go on the poll!**

**The choices are:-**

_**Bad Ass,**_

_**A Different Brand,**_

_**2012 Drake Chronicles,**_

_**Locking Up Lucky **_**(add another chap),**

_**Love Him, Like Him, Hate Him?**_

**Or**

_**Over-Protected.**_

**Thanks for all your support guys!**

YKYLM  
XOXO  
Ellie


End file.
